Llanders
Overview Llanders, like Midianites are werewolves that evolved to a human stage. They stand about 7 feet plus and have thick fur all over there body. They ears have moved lower on their head and there snout has shortened and is almost non-existent. Their noses are now also covered in fur. Their eyes are just as bad mainly relying on their smell and hearing. They have a larger brain case and there fiblas, tibia, radius and ulna have extended longer then there primative werewolf ratio. They also have only 3 fingers and an opposable thumb. They also have a claw on their forearm that is clipped in domestic canines has evolved to a large claw. Their hands are like dogs paws along with their feet hairless and rough. Their legs are built for running they have no heel but long feet with 4 toes like appendages. There tail it has change much it’s for balance because Llanders retained the ability to run on all fours which allows them to run at speeds in the 30s and 40s mph. They are very intelligent and can learn 10 times faster than most races. They have developed and matured a lot more emotions. Parts of their brain have matching similarities to that of a human and also retained a lot of similarities to the canine as will. However they have short life spans and were expected to die in 13 to 17 years. They have much different sleep cycles then other races of earth Llanders sleep cycles is in month duration rather than the typical 24 hour. Llander sleep for 12 days and are wake 24 due to the way there body functions because of their natural. They speak on a wave length much higher than most humans can hear called Oratio. Oratio sounds to humans like humming but really is can complex series of what would sound like howls barks and whines and clicks. They eat meat and vegetable but need a much higher intake of water and carbs. They live in a perfect form of communism no currency they live to survive not personally gain. They have an oligarchy a council of elder Llanders that have stepped up to lead the Llanders. The elders are Llanders in there 800 years to lead by their knowledge. Llanders fear humans do to the studies of humans. Llanders fear humans do to humans need to get ahead and there disregard for life and how easy they will attack one another. Llanders stay out of the affairs of humans and are only seen by them if they enter Llander territory. Lifestyles Llanders try avoiding killing and violence however excepting the world as it is they have armed there selves for anything. Llanders fight in pairs. A gunner and a CQC Llander paired at the age of 30 All Llanders go through 100 years of battle training 20 for the suit 10 on gun and CQC. Then 20 are specialized to the position they play in the pair wither it be CQC or gunner. The remaining 50 are from training to gather to create a harmonious relationship between the pair. Once done with training they are found a place in the society many become soldiers but most become workers running the Claustrum. Llanders also go through 100 years of schooling. In the 100years of Learning the basics of languages and one fluent one history of the world, there world, human history, animal human and Llander anatomy, forms of psychology and botany also from of math. However many Llander go 50 more years of school to specialize in a field. When Llanders specialize in a form of science they learn all about the field to find a way to advance the field. Llandarian go to specialized classes to learn a language fluently and learn everything one can about a race or nationality to ingrate themselves so that no one could ever suspect pop culture music new and old wars weapons everything and anything. Once they go through the 50 year course they are sent in with a partner and they relay any information back to Claustrum. History Llanders were originally werewolves that never returned to a human state but over time they evolved they developed a sense of reason and a sense of being. They began to spy on humans for hundreds of years learning about technology. They used what they learned to advance their own race. Soon after mastering human technology they surpassed humans and in one year surpassed humans by 200. The most important invention to the Llanders is the LSvita-100. A suit that extends there life by 1000 of years giving Llanders a life then the short existence they had. a However some serious side effects from the suit is female Llanders can only produce a litter once in their life they don’t know why but they suppose the suit chemicals and diet has to do with it. Also the suit can’t last more than 10 days at a time. Meaning the suit carries enough supplies for a single Llander for 10 days.when a Llander dies in battle or out side the Claustum there suit is destroyed and there mask is recovered. However if the mask is unable to be recovered it explodes leaving no trace of the Llander suit or weapon. Claustrum Llander created a large sealed of city to live in called Claustrum located in the Siberian tundra. Within 8,000 Llandar reside. The city itself is a large "perfect" cylinder traveling down 20 miles. The diameter of the hole is 10 miles. Claustrum is powered by endothermic generators being 10 miles from the mantle, they have limitless amount of energy. Around Claustrum lie smaller cylinders connected to Claustrum called "vires". Vires Vires let the Llanders travel throughout Claustrum. Vires are used for support patrols, and resupplying checkpoints. Vires exist all around earth . Their main path is beneath rural regions of the planet to provide extra supplies to resupply troops globally. Diplomacy Llanders have few allies. Llanders are self-reliant and don’t care about many of the other species cause they plain don’t care Llanders are even planning for the worst the option to transport their entire race to a planet and be able to live there with no troubles but project Apple. There are few humans that are aware of the Llanders existence. Micheal Bershae is one of them after getting in to a fist fight with two Llanders he befriends the Clan leader Lenin Roshka. They fight for the land of Russia both feels it’s their job to protect their motherland Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Category:Races